


I can't title for shit

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other, Shipmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It'd been three hours, forty-five minutes, and approximately thirty-nine seconds (they'd counted) since Jackie left for his usual nightly patrolling. Yes, there might've been some kid on the corner of Butch and Main spray painting dicks on the back of the school's wall, or some badly-planned robbery, but Marvin had feelings too."
Relationships: Marvin the Magnificent/ Jackieboy man
Kudos: 12





	I can't title for shit

Marvin leaned on the counter, coffee in hand and hair put up surprisingly neatly for it to have been done in such haste. The late-night air was chilly as it made its way through the cracked windows, but they didn't mind. They were reveling in the final moments of calm before the expected vigilante would slither his way in. 

But now they were getting impatient. It'd been three hours, forty-five minutes, and approximately thirty-nine seconds (they'd counted) since Jackie left for his usual nightly patrolling. Yes, there might've been some kid on the corner of Butch and Main spray painting dicks on the back of the school's wall, or some badly-planned robbery, but Marvin had feelings too. 

"Why can't the police handle this shit." They groaned, staring at their reflection in the frost-stricken windows. 

Worry settled at the bottom of their chest. It wasn't like Jackie to be out this long, especially for more minor crimes like this. He would've called them by now, right? Jackie wasn't the distant type, not in the slightest. 

Marvin's head snapped to the direction of the front door. The soft jingle of keys on the other end coupled with the soft huffs coming from beyond the threshold gave them all the information they needed. 

Jackie was home, but something was wrong.

Jackie never went through the front door. Yes, it was a stupid little quirk of his, but it was surely off that he wasn't climbing through the window or scurrying down the chimney at that very moment. 

The door swung open, revealing a mess of wrapping paper tubes and empty cardboard boxes. 

"So that's why you didn't go through the window." Marvin chuckled to themself, setting down the mug in their hand. 

"O-oh you're awake!" Jackie peaked his head from the back of the box stack in his hands. His face was tinted red from the cold. "I didn't expect you to be up this late." 

"Well, what do you expect?" Marvin stepped over, grabbing a roll from his hand, "You can't sleep when people you care about are risking their lives in the bitter cold at two in the morning." 

"It's actually not that col-" 

Marvin bopped Jackie on the head with the wrapping paper roll. 

"Hey! Not fair! Your hands aren't full." 

Marvin laughed and took more rolls out of Jackie's hands. 50 rolls vs 5 empty boxes was a fair match, right?


End file.
